Adrién I
Adrién I (born December 5, 1808) was the fifth Re de l'Terreli. He was chosen by the Executive Commission, following the collapse of the Terreli Republic. Adriéns ascension marked the return of rightful dynasty. He married Marika of Garia, eldest daughter of King Basi IX, and they had three children. Adrién was the longest serving monarch in Terreli history, and the longest serving in the world. He was one of the most well traveled world leaders of his time, and was very close to the Bernician Queen Alexandrina and Mazanti King Themba I. Early Life Adrién Jacque André was born to the Duc and Ducesse de Bretagne on December 5, 1808. Legally all nobility had been stripped of their titles, though they were still used within the noble community. Adrién was born the Conte de Cambre, and was referred to as such. He attended school at St. Mathews École Preperatoire, a private for the children of the nobility to be educated away from Republican propaganda. In 1818, when he was only ten, his family fled from Bretagne to Loraine when the government began their persecution of the nobility. A civil war erupted in 1822 and the Duc de Bretagne was killed in battle in 1823. In 1827 Adrién was chosen by the executive commission to be the next Re de l'Terreli. Reign Adrién began his reign at the young age of 19, though he had many years of experience from leading the resistance after his fathers death. He had the tough task of rebuilding a nation torn apart by war, a task which he eagerly accepted. Immediately Re Adrién established the Terreli Reorganization Initiave, a program to employed people to begin the rebuilding process in several capacities; most notable of these was infrastructure. Nearly Ł20 Million of damages bad been caused during the war and thousands of people were without homes. The TRI made it possible to increase jobs while rebuilding homes and other infrastructure. While the TRI caused the unemployment rates to decrease it cause the national debt to increase. Hundreds of millions of Liths were spent to fund the initiative. By 1833 the TRI had completed its goal of 85% rebuilding of the nation, the rest was left to the people. Re Adrién did not want the people to become to dependent on the government. The Executive Commission had given Re Adrién all executive authority for ten years or until he saw fit to vest power in an elected government. In 1835 he called for the first legislative elections; he was quoted saying, "the beginning of this democratic government will be the end of our national unity." Several factions arose in the wake of the elections, most of which consolidated leading to three parties being on the ballot at the time of voting. On December 5, 1835 the people of Terreli voted in their first democratic government. The government was formed by the Conservative Royalist Party, the most conservative parties in the country, who won a narrow majority of 54%. Renaud Severin, leader of the Conservative Royalist, became the first Terreli Premier. Re Adrién and Premier Severin did not see eye to eye on any matters. The Premier very rarely co silted Re Adrién before making decisions; and when the two did meet they fought like cats and dogs. Relations were so strained that at one point things almost became physical between the two. In 1837 Severin was forced to resign and he was replaced by Reinier Pelletier. Re Adrién was quoted saying, "I can now rest easily knowing there is a competent man running our nations government." In February 1838 Re Adrién embarked upon a two month tour of Deradia. He met with several national leaders, but the most notable meeting was with King Kresten IV in Arlend. The two immediately hit off and acted as if they'd known each other for years. This trip was the beginning of a very long and prosperous relationship between the two men and their contries. On August 9, 1839 King Kresten made a visit to Pyrus; this was a historic event for it marked the first time a sitting head of state visited Terreli. 1841 marked another historic event for Re Adrién as he became the first Terreli monarch to visit a nation outside of Deradia. On June 18 Re Adrién made a trip to Bernicia, where he attended a state dinner at Knottingham Castle and attended a private meeting with Queen Alexandrina. Many speculate that this was the beginning of an affair between the two which lasted until their deaths. Category:Monarch Category:House of Lémieux Category:Terreli Category:History